


Clutched Paper

by theinconspicuousfangirl



Series: Four Seasons [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Breakup, F/M, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconspicuousfangirl/pseuds/theinconspicuousfangirl
Summary: That day you sang to him... for the first time.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Four Seasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055891
Kudos: 1





	Clutched Paper

You heard a ‘Hey!’ after the first ring.

“I know you’re busy but can we meet later?” You told Jae.

“We have band practice throughout the day. Rain check?”

You inhaled a deep breath and let it out shakily. “How about after today’s rehearsal?”

“Rehearsal ends at 9, you know that. You might be already asleep by then.”

“No, that’s fine. It's the weekend anyway. I discovered a hidden gem in the city. I’ll send it to you after this call. See you later!” You didn't wait for his confirmation and hung up. You sent him the details and hoped he'd actually show up.

Past eight o’clock in the evening, you received a text from Jae saying ‘See you in a bit!’ and thirty minutes before the agreed time, you were already out of the door. The diner was getting full by the time you got there and you got lucky to secure a table for two. 

While casually browsing the menu, you received a message from him that he’s on the way to you so you called an attendant and enumerated your orders. You brought out a book when the waiter left to pass the time while waiting for Jae.

“So what do you want to talk about?” He said the moment he arrived.

“I am famished. Can we eat first?”

He looked at the menu but a waiter came with plates of food. “I had a hunch of what you’ll order. I hope I am right?”

“Yeah, that was my first choice.” He dug in first and his eyes opened wide after the first bite. “Wow! This is delicious! How did you discover this place? It’s pretty hidden.”

“Found it when I was taking my nightly walks.”

“You’re walking at night again?”

“Not anymore but when I did, it was just a little bit after sunset so I am not out late at night. I return after an hour or two.”

“That must be a big decision you’re mulling over if you’ve been walking at night. You tend to do that when you’re thinking too much about something.”

“Yeah, it was.”

“What’s it about? Care to share?”

You looked at him and you felt like crying right then and there but you thought you didn't have any more tears left to shed. He noticed your silence and paused eating. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Let’s just finish eating first. We’ve not been on a date for days!” You pouted at him.

“You know why. The band was invited to different music bars and schools. We accepted them so we could get more following. Added to that, our school also has a Christmas fair.”

“Yeah, I get it.” You continued to sulk. “And on top of that, course requirements! How do you manage to do everything?”

“That’s a question much better asked to Brian. Not me. I’m just winging it.” You both laughed and somehow it felt like everything was alright. But you have made up your mind. The moment you finished eating, you asked him if he’s alright roaming around the area and you weren’t able to hide your surprise when he agreed.

While walking, the two of you were exchanging stories like friends catching up after a long separation and all of a sudden, you felt your chest tighten when you saw the stalls closing for the day. It was like they’re telling you it’s time to end the day and start fresh tomorrow.

All the while, your hands were in your jacket’s front pocket, clutching a paper. You were still looking for the right time to give it to him. A few streets away from your house, you let out a quiet, deep sigh because you finally mustered the courage to hand the paper to him.

You were looking at him while he was browsing what was written on it. “Oh, this is one of our songs we’ve been practicing for a month. It’s in our setlist for the December events we’re gonna play in. Man, Brian did a good job on this. He told me it was for a friend of his. I wonder—”

_🎵I can no longer have you_

_I let you go now_

_For the first time_

_I go someplace else than you_

_I say goodbye to you...you…_

_For the first time_

_I go having a different dream_

_I say goodbye to you_

_These words will be the last🎵_

Years of being together, he never heard you sing. It was always humming or lip-syncing ‘cause you don’t sound as good as him or his bandmates. The look on his face was worth it. This was the first time he heard you sing and this was also the last time. 

Drowned in silence, you were just looking at each other and a few heartbeats later, he finally realized what was happening. “Brian did not originally write it. That paper you’re holding, that’s the first draft. He arranged it and I agree. He really did a good job.”

Deafening silence from his end so you continued talking. “Maybe the next time we meet, we can make this work. Or you have found someone better and that’s totally fine. Who knows?”

Still not getting a response from him, you gave him a defeated smile. “It’s getting late. You should head back.”

You have walked a few steps away from him when the tears finally fell. You told yourself this was for the best… for the time being. It was selfish of you to wish that you two would be given a chance again as you just ended things with him but the heart wants what it wants.

You looked back at him and the last image etched on your mind before you headed back to your dorm was him clutching the paper, silently crying under the falling snow. The first snow of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> The first angst I have ever written (because all I want in life is to be drowned in fluff stories and yet here we are) and it's because I somehow had an epiphany while listening to Day6 First Time. That song hurts so much but the tune is so catchy.
> 
> Also, Jae said "What is love? Is love gonna feed you? and "Why get hurt when you can get rich?" so yeah, let's make it happen here, bro. P.S. Why must you realtalk me, Jae??? Seriously, I'm hurt but yeah, still love him! LOLOLOL!


End file.
